This invention relates generally to a container for fluids; and more particularly relates to a container including a cap and bottle which is opened or closed by manipulating the cap and bottle at locations spaced from the fluid discharge end of the bottle.
In the past, containers for storing fluids, such as oils and lubricants, had a can or cylindrical configuration, usually made from metal. More recently, the oil containers have been constructed with an outer nozzle, and made from a plastic material. After these prior containers were opened usually some spilling occurred upon initially pouring the fluid into a receiving opening. The spilling of the contents would also occur if the container was pulled away from the receiving opening prior to the container being fully emptied. This spilling often presented a hazardous condition due to the combustible nature of the contents of the container.
To avoid such spillage of the container, a wide diameter conical funnel was frequently positioned in the receiving opening and the contents of the container poured into the funnel. However, these funnels would often get lost or misplaced or were not readily available when needed.
The subject invention overcomes the spillage problem by enabling the upper end of the closed container to be positioned in the fluid receiving opening and thereafter opening the container for discharging the contents. Moreover, if less than the entire contents were needed, the container could be closed prior to removing same from the fluid receiving opening.